First time for everything
by xxwhiterose
Summary: Weiss was almost 100% sure she was straight, why would she ever be interested in the same sex? Well, that's what she thought, until a rose-scented annoyance shoved her onto a bed and did things to her that a 17 year old girl definitely shouldn't have known how to do. Now Weiss is only 60% sure she's straight...50%...30%


The Whiterose duo had retired early into the morning, unlike many of the other pairs, having eagerly slunked back to the dorm and into their soft pajamas in exhaustion. Blake and Yang were forced to stay behind, much to a tipsy Yang's dismay, as they were acting as hosts for the night, and hosts never left before their guests. Blake had reassured Weiss that she'd keep an eye on Yang as the night went on as they had begun to leave. Weiss had told the faunus that she didn't care, as long as Yang wouldn't wake them up when they eventually returned to the dorm.

"No promises." Blake had said with a shrug before Ruby finally tugged Weiss away and out of the ballroom.

Weiss tiredly fell back onto her precious bed, leaning deeply into the softness of her mattress. She felt as she could sleep for a week after everything that had conspired over the last day and a half. Everything had come and gone so fast, now leaving a sense of tranquility behind it. Neptune had made a show of himself, she doubted she would hear from him again, and Ruby…

At the thought of her name, a flowery scented whoosh of air filled the air, another soft _thump _coming from the other side of her bed. Normally, Weiss would've shooed Ruby off her bed, because this was her bed, and she was not cleaning up all the rose petals that seemingly appeared out of nowhere while the reaper slept. She didn't even understand the logic in that, however she had learned not to question most things that occurred around Ruby. She was special in her own way, and creating rose petals was just one of those special things about her.

"Tonight was fun!" Ruby chirped, throwing her arms up expasterdly as she tapped into some source of energy that hadn't been used. Weiss grunted, lacking that endless pool that Ruby had.

"It definitely was."

"Thank you for coming with me, Weiss. It- uh- it meant a lot," Ruby said sincerely, making the Schnee opposite her heat up as a light blush dusted her cheeks. Weiss huffed in embarrassment, closing her eyes.

"I feel like I should be thanking you, but you're welcome." Weiss debated what could've happened if she hadn't seen Neptune with the other girl Monday night. She could've kept going with him, unaware that he was cheating on her behind her back, and would've completely missed out on the past week with her partner. Well, in a way, she was glad things turned out the way they did. Neptune could keep his distance from her from now on, and she wasn't going to even care. Good riddance.

Silence drifted the two for a little while, with Weiss' body slowly fading off into the realm of sleep as she relaxed more and more. Her eyes were still closed as her breaths became slow and rhythmic, verging on the edge of consciousness. She couldn't even care about Ruby still being on the bed next to her. The warmth and the sweet smell of roses was comforting. Weiss could feel herself drifting further and further, sinking into the warmth-

"Hey, Weiss?" came Ruby's small voice. Weiss grunted in response, her sweet embrace of slumber having slipped from her fingertips.

"Have you ever kissed another girl?" Ruby continued, sitting up and looking down at the tiring heiress. Weiss opened a single eye, glaring out at Ruby as the red reaper continued to stare down at her in waiting. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes again. She was too tired for 20 questions right now.

"No Ruby, I have not."

Weiss snapped open her eyes as she felt a warmth come extremely close to her face, a hot breath tickling against her skin. She barely got to comprehend Ruby being a whisper away from her before Ruby's lips crashed into hers. Weiss was stunned, but she soon accepted it, closing her own eyes as she embraced the moment. She could feel Ruby hum in the back of her throat, a sweet taste crossing her tongue as she felt air touch her lips again.

Ruby watched Weiss carefully, a smart smirk plastered against her face as Weiss caught her breath. She arched a brow, sitting back slightly to give the heiress time to recompose herself. "Well? How was tha- mmPH-"

Weiss had lunged forward, unsatisfied by Ruby's previous kiss and deciding that she'd show Ruby how a real kiss felt. Ruby fell back a bit as Weiss clung to her back, her lips crashing hungrily against the leader's. Their tongues wrapped around each other, fighting for victory over the other. Their lips separated for a second, letting in a fresh supply of air before their battle continued again. Weiss really wanted to know how Ruby had learned such techniques for a 17 year old student, however right now she wasn't upset she knew such techniques. She could feel the girls hums in her throat, her sweet tasting lips against her own. She wanted to savour the moment, but before she knew it, Ruby pulled away with a deep gasp, a line of saliva connecting their mouths breaking apart. The Schnee wiped her mouth, giving Ruby a challenging glare.

The Rose returned the look with a smirk, pushing Weiss' shoulder's down onto the bed with a teasing grin. "Two can play at that game," she remarked, moving down and nipping against Weiss' exposed collarbone. Weiss shivered slightly as Ruby's hot breath brushed her skin, letting out a barely audible groan as Ruby continued to nip and suck at her skin, trailing agonizingly slowly up her collar to the base of her neck, to just under her ear.

She snaked her hand in between Weiss' thighs under her night dress, brushing her hand against the inside of the Schnee's thigh. Weiss quivered, her body tensing up slightly as nervous blue eyes peeked through. Ruby nestled closer to Weiss' ear.

"Don't worry," she spoke, her voice barely that of one above a whisper, "If you want me to stop, I will."

Weiss swallowed lightly, "Al-alright."

Ruby smiled, grasping the edge of Weiss' panties and tugging them. The heiress lifted her hips, allowing the red reaper to slip the underwear further down her legs, and eventually off completely. Weiss shivered as Ruby edged closer up her leg, touching a particularly sensitive spot just above her clit. Goddamn her hands were cold. Ruby smirked, nipping at Weiss again.

"You're soaking." she teased, purposely avoiding the sensitive area Weiss had shuddered at earlier, using her finger and her thumb to rub the warm skin. The girl beneath her quivered slightly in anticipation, her grasp behind Ruby's back tightening.

"S-shut up…"

Ruby laughed slightly at that. "Make me."

Weiss gasped as Ruby slid a finger inside her, her entire body shuddering in satisfaction as Ruby massaged the sensitive spot vigorously with her thumb. She exhaled a deep, hot breath against Ruby's neck, biting into Ruby's shoulder as the girl got into a rhythm. In, out, in, out. She groaned as another finger joined the first, her muscles beginning to tense under Ruby's grip. Her hips pushed against Ruby's hands, trembling as she got closer. In,out,in,out,inoutinout.

Ruby slowed to a stop as she felt Weiss' body tremble in anticipation, a shit-eating grin spreading across her face as the heiress gasped for breath. She met Weiss' eager blue eyes with her own, watching the desperation behind them as she craved her finish.

"Wh- Why'd you stop? I didn't say.." Weiss huffed. Ruby smirked, moving her fingers only slightly, causing the Schnee to whine. She returned the look, an unhappy frown across her face, "Ruby Rose- you tea-easH ooh fuuck."

Ruby had moved her hand again, quickly pumping Weiss mid word. Ruby could feel how tense Weiss was beneath her, how badly she wanted to orgasim, and Ruby had her on a string. She wanted to have at least some fun.

"Beg for it," Ruby ordered, earning her an annoyed glare from her partner.

"I'm not going to grovel for something you owe-" she was cut short as Ruby rubbed her sensitive spot inside her, causing her hips to buckle in slightly. She gasped, her hands trembling on Ruby's back. Ruby kept going, speeding up and slowing down, pulling one finger out, then both in, then both out. She could feel Weiss quivering beneath her, so desperatly looking for an escape.

"You asshole-" She grumbled as Ruby exchanged her hand for her head, lifting up Weiss' nightgown until her stomach was exposed. She used her hands to hold Weiss' legs apart, before leaning down and letting out a hot breath. Weiss moaned, looking down as Ruby began to lick at her skin. She used the flat of her tongue and dragged it across the entire length of Weiss' entrance, before pressing her tongue in while using her thumb to circle around her clit. Weiss found herself grasping at Ruby's hair, clutching it between her fingers as she was overcome with heat. She squirms as another hot breath escaped her partner, dusting her legs. Oh god, she's so close. Her legs lock up as she nears her limit.

"Oh gods- oooh, fuuucking- mm- Ruby!" she snaps as Ruby pulls away again, lifting her head back up and returning to Weiss' mouth, hungrily sharing her taste with Weiss. The heiress sucked on Ruby's tongue, before their lips seperated once more. Weiss' felt is twisted in desperation, Ruby notices, unable to keep a breath in as sweat beaded down her face.

"What's the magic words?~" Ruby teased again, pressing her middle two fingers back inside Weiss and moving back and forth in varying speeds. A loud whine escaped the Schnee, and it was then Ruby knew she had finally broken her. Weiss looked up at Ruby, her eyes desperate.

"Please! For- ahh, shiit," she broke her sentence, her head leaning back as Ruby pressed deeper. She was so desperate at this stage that it was beginning to drive her insane. The reaper began to swirl at Weiss' clit savagely, before slowing again. Weiss tensed, biting her lip so hard she could've sworn she tasted blood.

"I didn't hear that, Weiss~"

"Ruby, for gods sa- eunh, fuckking- please! _Please!_ I- I can't- ohh haah, hhnn- I can't take it anymore!"

That was good enough for the devious girl. Ruby sped up, pressing deeper into Weiss and rubbing her sensitive spot eagerly. Weiss sucked in a breath, her legs clamping onto Ruby's arm as she got even closer. She let out a loud moan, before finally, she came. She came with her entire body, her hips and even her legs trembling as she soaked Ruby's hand. Finally, finally Ruby pulled her hand away, licking clean the remnants by herself as Weiss melted into a heap, deep breaths wracking her body as she relaxed.

"You are…" Weiss breathed as Ruby helped pull her nightgown back down, "You are such a tease."

Ruby chuckled lightly at that, crawling over to the vacant side of the bed and falling into the sheets with a sigh. She pressed close to Weiss, a cheeky grin on her face, "Yeah, but you liked it."

Weiss frowned. Ruby wasn't wrong. "I did not enjoy groveling. Where does someone you're age even learn to do that kind of stuff, and _so well_?"

Ruby hummed, nestling her head into the crook of Weiss' neck. There was no way she was going to tell Weiss that she had… borrowed but never really given back one of Blake's eroticas. Instead, she shrugged, sighing tiredly as she got comfortable, "I have my ways. So far, they've seemed to work."


End file.
